Cheers!
by ladylezelia
Summary: Samus is out to work, leaving Link with Ike, Roy, and Marth! Watch as Link has an adventure in the Back Lot nightclub- but wait, who's that over there? (SamLink!)


Cheers!

(I do not own any characters in the Super Smash Brothers series.)

Link sat on the edge of Samus's bed. He watched Samus come out of her bathroom wearing a white trench coat that fell to her ankles. You could faintly see the stockings and black strappy heels underneath the coat.  
"Samus," Link cleared his throat. The blonde bounty huntress perked her head up and gazed in his direction, her head slightly tilted. Link lightly tugged at the hem of his white pajama shirt awkwardly as he questioned, "Where are you going?" Samus pulled out an empty tote bag and walked back into her bathroom to get a few things to stuff into the bag. "To work," she bluntly replied.  
"Is it at the library?" Link asked. Samus shuddered as she recalled the time where she read to those eighth graders.

oOoOo

"I'm going to read a few books for you guys, okay?" Samus explained to the pact of mischievous students. "Any questions?" An auburn haired girl raised her hand. "Yes?" The girl hesitantly blinked her hazel eyes before asking, "Do you molest children?" A vein peeked out of the side of Samus's head as she whipped out her plasma gun.

oOoOo

Samus shook her head. "No. Besides, I broke my transporter to the Mansion." Link nodded understandingly. "Well, okay. It's fine. I can't hang out tonight either, Ike, Marth, and Roy are taking me somewhere." Samus poked her head out of the bathroom, her eyebrow arched. She went back into the bathroom to find the things she was stuffing in her bag. "Alright, be careful, Link." Samus called out as the hero left the room.

o0 Later 0o

Link, donning a charcoal grey and pine green striped hoodie, jeans, and Converse, walked into the Back Lot-a nightclub in the corner of town. Ike, Marth, and Roy were beside him. Ike wore a blue and black plaid shirt with a black necktie, black jeans, and some Vans. Marth wore a white dress shirt, a grey vest, grey jeans, and some military boots. Roy had on an orange-red button up under a black jacket, black jeans, and Converse. **(A/N: I just wanted to get what they were wearing out of the way first ^^)**  
The four stood in the empty corner. "Wow, it's pretty crowded!" Roy shouted over the loud cheers from the crowd and the music. Multicolored strobe lights flashed around in various areas. The redhead grinned as he saw a jukebox by a stage-where people were singing karaoke. "Let's sing Suit and Tie, Marth!" Roy chirped. Marth sweatdropped. "Someone help me.." The prince murmured as Roy dragged him toward the stage. A few busty girls passed by. Ike smirked, glanced at Link, and chased after them. "How you doin'?" He grinned*, leaving a dazed Link in the corner. "Great..." Link muttered.  
Link scanned the nightclub and noticed a bar with two or three people there. He walked over and sat at one of the stools. A bell was on the counter; Link abruptly tapped it. "Coming," a voice shouted from the other end of the bar. The barmaid walked over, her back facing Link. Her hair was blonde, and tied into a ponytail with a black scrunchy. The ends were curled into large ringlets. Link blushed at the woman's attire; she adorned a black corset, stockings, a choker with a black bowtie on it, a black bangle on both of her arms, strappy black heels, and bunny ears, with a matching tail.  
The bartendress twirled around, a notepad in hand. Link now saw her face. Her eyes were blue with flecks of green, and she had on bright red lipstick. Her mascara and eyeliner was fixed to look like a cat's eye. Link almost choked on his own spit as his eyes met her name tag.  
"Samus?" The woman looked up. The bounty huntress smiled. "Hello, how may I help you, sir?" Link didn't answer as Samus took in his appearance. She must've just now noticed his elf ears. "L-Link?" Both were now flustered and different shades of red. Ike, Marth, and Roy moseyed up to the two. Ike had both of each of his arms coiled around a girl's shoulders. "Hey, Link, you scored a hot one," Ike joked as he elbowed the hero. Marth and Roy nodded earnestly.  
"Why don't you read her nametag," Link deadpanned. The swordsmen located the tag and quickly read it. "S-Samus?" Marth and Roy stuttered. Ike just waved. "Hey Sam." Samus waved back.  
"How are you reacting like this?!" Link questioned. Ike grinned. "I was the one who got her this job." He answered. Link looked at Samus; she simply nodded.  
Ike smirked. "I'll leave you two alone." He said, tugging Marth and Roy away.  
Just as Samus opened her mouth to say something, Link said, "He was right, you do look pretty sexy," Samus blushed. "Thanks. You look cute, too." She complimented. Link smiled in response, his blush growing deeper.

Samus peeked around, then took Link's hand. "Come with me," She ordered, pulling a bottle of sparkling grape juice from the rack as Link climbed over the bar. "Nobody looks over the bar much, and it's pretty empty most of the time. I still get good money, though." Samus informed as she took out two wine glasses and poured some of the sparkling grape juice in. She handed Link a glass. "Cheers," Link smiled. The two clinked their glasses together and sipped from their glasses.

o0 Later 0o

"Sam... *hic* did I ever tell you that you're *hic* friggin' hot?"

"*hic* Brother, you be real smexy too, *hic*"

Samus and Link took another swig of sparkling grape juice. Suddenly, Samus screamed out, "Cheers!" and pounced onto the hero, smothering him with kisses.

"I'm totally posting this on Smashbook," Ike laughed as he recorded the two with his iPhone while Marth and Roy finished dancing to Soulja Boy and started doing the Dougie with some other people on stage.

**I hope you guys liked it! This is my first fanfic, so any reviews are appreciated.**

**1*) If anyone can guess the reference they win a jar of double fudge cookies. ;D**


End file.
